La revolucion de los animatronics
by Master Bronce Freddy
Summary: Primera parte de la Carne y el estros queridos personajes de FNAF están hartos de obedecer a los humanos, asi que junto con otros animatronics deciden rebelarse contra el yugo humano,carne y metal tendrán que enfrentarse en una lucha que implicaría el destino del planeta tierra. Violencia y sangre es lo que significa mi fic.
1. Prologo

PROLOGO

Pizzeria freddy, 3:30 de la tarde.

-Señor esta seguro que los animatronics nuevos son buena idea-dijo un guardia.

-Claro mas nuevo mas di...-Volvio a decir el dueño de la pizzeria con gesto de avaricia.

-pero la mordida del 87 nos quito clientes como impedirá que se muevan de noche-interumpio un guardia.

\- ¡NO TE PAGO PARA CRITICAR SOLO TRABAJA INÚTIL!- grito el jefe molesto por la interrupcion

Chica estaba sirviendo unos pastelitos, bonnie tocaba rock pero en una sombra de un rincón, Freddy estaba observando escondido la escena. Luego de un rato el jefe volvió a hablar :

-Jeremy lo hará bien-dijo.

-No me sorprende- dijo el guardia.

-Por seguridad pondre a tres guardias mas -dijo el jefe

-Ok- dijeron todos.

Ya cuando el jefe estaba en la puerta Añadio:

-Una cosa mas: Cuidado con los animatronics...los podrían matar.

Esta historia continuara...


	2. atrapados

**Capitulo Uno**

_**-**__Oigan No entiendo porque el jefe hizo eso- dijo Nicolas nervioso. _

_-Ni yo se -dijo Jeremy sin ninguna exprecion-Separemonos, el jefe construyo cuatro oficinas._

_-Creo que eso seria una mala idea- argumento Jhon._

_-Todos no cabemos en la mia nos aplastariamos- dijo Jeremy ignorando el comentariio de Jhon._

_Despues de un rato Jeremy no tenia mucha alerta solamente en el pasillo estaba foxy que lo unico que le daba miedo del zorro era su sonrisa psicotica mayormente ni tenia que iluminarlo tampoco el payaso estaba en su caja otra cosa que le daba miedo era la risa de Chica moderna, Jeremy se metio en la camara y vio un gran rastro de sangre. _

_´´¿Que diablos!?´´ Penso asustado._

_Despues de salir de las camaras casi se cae del susto y Nicolas lo agarro de los brazos y dijo aterrorizado:_

_-Tenemos que irnos, AHORA._

_-¿Porque? ni son las 3 de la mañana- Pregunto jeremy aunque la pregunta sonaba estupida despues de ver el rastro de sangre._

_En ese momento Mangles fue corriendo en cuatro patas y grito con voz de demonio:_

_-!VUELVE AQUI¡_

_Mangles dio un salto para matarlos,Jeremy se apresuro y le rompio una silla en la cabeza, Mangles cayo con un gran estruendo en el suelo en donde se quedo inmovil._

_-Debemos escapar por la ventilacion!-Grito Nicolas._

_Mientras se arrastraban en la ventilacion,Bonnie moderno los persiguio pero lograron perderlo, al salir no vieron a nadie._

_-Al fin no hay na...-suspiro nicolas_

_-!CALLATE¡- le dijo jeremy en voz baja a Nicolas._

_En ese momento todos los animatronic se reunieron en una sala contigua de los dos amigos._

_-Waoo-Murmuro Nicolas mientras miraba una camara_

_-Pero que!?-Volvio a decir jeremy, en la camara se podian ver a todos los animatronics discutiendo sobre algo._

_En ese momento un Freddy dorado fue al grupo y pregunto:_

_-¿Los tienen a todos?_

_-No -Respondio Mangles lanzado un gruñido- Dos lograron escapar pero no estan lejos._

_-Busquenlos -Ordeno Freddy- y matenlos, haremos lo mismo con su miserable ciudad._

_-Ven, vamos hacia la puerta, Nicolas- Susurro Jeremy._

_Pero cuando iban a salir algo azulado agarro por el pie a Nicolas: Era Bonnie._

_-¿Adonde van nenes? Golden freddy los quiere ver- dijo mientras sonreia con su cara destrozada_

_Esta historia Continuara..._


	3. Un nuevo aliado

**HOLA A TODOS,GRACIAS A LAS POCAS PERSONAS QUE COMENTARON MI FIC La revolucion de los animatronics y aqui les traigo el tercer capitulo**

Capitulo Tres

Freddy Fazbear Pizza 3:42

Mientras bonnie llevaba a los dos ´´sospechosos´´, al llegar a su pequeño grupo,golden freddy voltea,sonrie y dice.

-buen trabajo bonnie,pero creo otro destino para nuestros invitados-se voltea-llevalos con puppet,me dijo que al menos le dejara uno-.

bonnie empezo a ir a la sala de puppet,Mike no se quedaba igual,golpeaba,pataleaba,gritaba pero sus esfuersos eran inutiles,al llegar a la caja,bonnie la abrio y Nicolas le dijo.

-que demonios haces-.

bonnie le sonrio le grito

-PUES MI TRABAJO-y los lanzo dentro de la caja con tanta fuerza que se aturdieros del golpe.

Nicolas desperto primero,levanto a mike diciendole.

-Mike,Mike,despierta porfavor-.

Y por fin Mike desperto,pero a levantarse vieron algo que nunca vieron,dentro da la caja de puppet era enorme por dentro tenia miles de cosas.

-esto no lo puedo creer-dijo Nicolas muy sonprendido.

-es verdad-dijo Mike-yo solo imaginaba que era una caja con un maldito payaso-.

-es cierto-dijo una voz estraña y retorcida.

Al voltearce vieron a puppet mientras los miraba con ojos frios y sin alma y les dijo.

-que raro,no tengo muchas visitas que digamos-se acerca mas a ellos-ni de mis amigos-.

-ok-dijo Mike-pero creo que debemos irnos-.

-no se vayan-dijo puppet y empezo a llorar-no tengo visitas nunca-.

-sabes algo-susurro Nicolas-el puppet es menos imprecionante de cerca-.

-en serio-dijo Mike con cara de felizidad.

-¡NO!-grito puppet y les lanzo sus garras.

Nicolas acciono mas rapido que Mike y la empujo para que no sufriera daños,por suerte Nicolas tampoco sufrio daños.

-VUELVAN AQUI-dijo puppet mientras los perseguia bastante rapido.

Ya cuando puppet logro atraparlos dijo.

-cual de los dos sera el primero en morir-.

Y una voz de niño dijo.

-NADIE-.

Y de las sombras salio lo menos esperado,BALLON BOY.

-eres tu-dijo puppet-ven aqui y dame un cuchillo-.

-ok-dijo ballon boy-PUES TOMALO-y le lanzo el cuchillo en un ojo.

Mientras puppet se ´´desangraba´´solto a Nicolas y Mike,ballon boy corrio hacia ellos y les dijo.

-vengan con migo si quieren vivir-.

-¿deberiamos?-dijo Mike.

-vienen con migo o se quedan con el-dijo el niño de los globos con los brazos cruzados.

Mike miro a Nicolas y le dijo

-¿tenemos otra opcion?-.

-tu crees-le dijo Nicolas-no quiero morir en manos de el-.

Evitando ser descubiertos,salieron de la caja de puppet y se escondieron,puppet salio y empezo a buscarlos,ballon boy lanzo una roca y al hacer ruido puppet fue como un bala hacia donde se produjo el ruido,aprovecharon y se fueron de hay.

Llegaron al almacen y se escondieron entre unas cajas.

-ok,ahora habla,que carajo pasa-le dijo Mke a ballon boy.

-ok,los animatronicos liderados por Golden Freddy se rebelaron contra los humanos y quieren gobernar la tierra-explico ballon boy.

-guao-dice Nicolas-y porque tu no-.

-me agradan los humanos-dijo ballon boy.

-ok cual es el plan-le dijo Mike.

-salir de aqui-dijo ballon boy-aqui no es seguro y menos que nos estan buscando-.

Nicolas revisa las camaras de seguridad y ve algo que le enfurecio,Mike vio su cara y cuando vio tambien las camaras descubrio que le pasaba,los animatronicon metiendo en sus trajes los cuerpos de sus amigos.

-no puede ser-dijo Nicolas-ahora nuestros amigos estan metidos en ellos-.

-comprendo tu dolor-dijo ballon boy-cuando el Hombre Morado nos mato perdimos a nuestos familiares,nos sentimos solos y tristes,pero nos combertimos en familia-.

-concentremonos en escapar,en cualquier momento nos querran buscar-dijo mike.

-¿O YA LO HICIMOS?-dijeron unas voces.

Cuando vieron todos los animatronicos entaban alli.

-CREO QUE ESTO ES TUYO-dijo puppet mietras arrancaba el cuchillo de su ojo lleno de sangre.

Mike agarro un gran martillo,Nicolas tomo kanatana que encontro en una cja que decia ``NUEVO ANIMATONICO´´

-ESPARATA-gritaron Mike,Nicolas y Ballon Boy mientras corrian a toda velocidad hacialos animatronicos

Continuara


End file.
